nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: World/Rally
Rally is a player versus player game mode along an enclosed course with a set A to B route. The event type was introduced on July 22nd, 2013. Rally courses are only available with an Open Class restriction. The routes include a complex off-road section comprised of obstacles, jumps and slippery surfaces. Players are capable of entering a Rally event in either a Singleplayer or Multiplayer circumstance. Players are also capable of creating Private Matches that allow them to invite other players on their friends list or from the freeroam environment. *'Singleplayer' The player is placed against seven other rival drivers that are AI controlled. They will only drive basic vehicles from a Class that is competitive with the player's vehicle. *'Multiplayer' The player is pitted against other players of similar Driver Levels. Rival players are determined using a Matchmaking system. *'Private Match' The player can invite other players to an event of their choosing. Only invited players can join a Private Match. Gameplay All players are put into a pre-game lobby that allows them to view the performance statistics of each and every other players' vehicle. The lobby has a 1 minute delay timer before starting the race event. 'Starting Grid' The start of the event has all players placed into a starting grid at the start line of the Rally course. At this point players can attempt to perform a "Perfect Start" by hitting the optimal rev range of their vehicle's engine at soon as the countdown timer finishes. The optimal rev range can be expanded by equipping a "Redline" Skill Mod to a vehicle. Players that hit this rev range at the right time will receive a limited duration nitrous boost. The duration as well as the force of this boost is determined by the "Headstart" Skill Mod. 'Course' The course that each Rally event follows is marked out on the player's minimap as a bright blue highlight of a road. The route is also marked out with blue walls with moving arrows that point the direction in which the course is heading. The percentage traveled of the event course's length is shown in the top right of each player's HUD. Players can utilise several power-ups during the Rally event. Each power-up has a special attribute that can help aid a player pursue victory and repel the advances of other players. 'Rewards' Players are awarded Cash and Rep at the end of the event. The amount of each won by the player depends on their performance in the race, skill mods installed, power-up usage and racing style. Players will win significantly less Cash and Rep in Singleplayer events then they would in a multiplayer event. Singleplayer events also restrict the player to only receiving basic Lucky Draw card packs upon completion instead of any Gold, Silver or Bronze Lucky Draw card packs. Events There are only two Rally events and they are both found in Rosewood. Category:Event Types (World) Category:Need for Speed: World